An Extreme Favor
An Extreme Favor is the 25th episode of Brandon 10: Alien Force. Plot The episode begins at Coco's Garage. The team is trying out some new technology that they have found. Sarah: Is this safe? Coco: Of course it is. Sarah: Are you sure? Coco: Is Canada a part of the US? Sarah: Um... No, it isn't. Coco: Oh... well it's going to work trust me. Brandon: Meh. You better be right. Coco: Why? Scared of a little alien technology? Brandon: No it's not that. It's just that I don't want that thing (points) to mutant and eat us all. Sarah and Coco look at what Brandon is pointing at and it is revealed to be a sandwich. Sarah: You're scared of a sandwich? Brandon: No, I'm scared of a sandwich eating us. Sarah: Seems kindof ironic. Coco: Can we start already? Sarah: Yes. Brandon: Sure... Coco, pointing technology at the sandwich: Ok... Starting in three.... two... on- Coco is intrupted by a bang on the garage door. Sarah: Who is that? Coco: I don't know. Sarah: Think it's an alien? Brandon: Only one way to find out. Brandon opens the garage door and immentaly goes into a ready position but stops and releases who is at the garage door. Brandon: Um... Sarah: Bruce? Bruce, the Extreme Biker, kneeling on the ground and facing the team: I need your help, Brandon Tennyson. Theme Song '' Brandon: You need my help? Out of all the Extreme Bikers? Sarah: Wait. Why would you want our help? Coco, correcting: -Again. Bruce: I need your help into taking down the Extreme Bikers. Brandon: Sorry. What? Coco, I think your alien technology sent us into an alien dream or something. Sarah: No, he's telling the truth. In a way. Bruce: All I want is to take down the Extreme Bikers. And I need your help doing so. Brandon: But why? Bruce: I saw the errors of their ways. Before we used to be free and do what we want whenever we want. But now, there are leaders and orders being given to do harm to those you don't harm us. Coco: And you want to beat them? Bruce: Pretty much. Brandon: I don't know. Feels like a trap to me. Bruce: Believe me. There are no traps. Just sweet vengence. Brandon is quiet a moment. Brandon: Alright Bruce. We'll help you but only to keep the Extreme Bikers from doing harm. Bruce: Great. Let's go. Bruce heads off. Sarah: Brandon, are you sure about this? Brandon: Not exactly. But if he is telling the truth, then we might have a chance into taking out the Extreme Bikers. Coco: And if he isn't? Brandon turns to the ground quietly thinking. The scene skips over to Coco's car arriving near by the Extreme Biker Castle Base. The team and Bruce get out and keep their distance. Brandon: So what's the plan? Bruce: We head through the front enterance, and attack! Sarah: Is this the plan to victory or getting killed? Bruce: Is there something wrong with this plan? Coco: No, just everything. Brandon: If you really want to take down the Extreme Bikers, we need a better plan. Sarah: Does the base have any other enterances? Bruce: There's the cargo enterance. But it is guarded heavily. Brandon: Ok. I'll distract the guards and you guys sneak inside. Sarah: Then what? Bruce: How about we grab the King and overthrow him? Coco: Sounds like a good plan. Brandon: Ok. Let's go. They head out sneakingly to the cargo enterance. Brandon, activing the Omnitrix: Jetray should keep the guards away far enough. Brandon slaps down the Jetray hologram on the Omnitrix and transforms into Echo Echo. Echo Echo: ECHO ECHO! Sarah: That doesn't look like Jetray. Echo Echo: Hey. I'm still getting used to this whole new 10 aliens thing. Echo Echo runs out into the open and the guards see him. Extreme Biker Guard 1: Hey Look! Extreme Biker Guard 2: It's one of those aliens! Extreme Biker Guard 1: Come on. Let's get it! Extreme Biker Guard 2: Shouldn't we contact the others? Extreme Biker Guard 1: Nah. If we catch this guy before the others, we might get a promotion. Extreme Biker Guard 2: Sweet! They get on their bikes and chase after Echo Echo. The team heads to the enterance. Sarah: It's locked. Coco: Can you crack it? Sarah: Yeah but I might not get it in time. Voice from Behind: Allow me. The team turns around to see Echo Echo standing there. Sarah: I thought the Extreme Bikers were chasing you. Echo Echo: Nobody said which one. Echo Echo screams directly at the door and the code device breaks. The door then opens. Echo Echo: Come on. They head inside. Extreme Biker Guard 1: Come back here! Echo Echo 2: NO! Extreme Biker Guard 2: I'm gonna get ya! Echo Echo 3: NO! Extreme Biker Guard 2: How many are there? Extreme Biker Guard 1: Who cares? The more aliens, the bigger the promotion. The team is now inside the base. Bruce: Come on. This way. Echo Echo: Where are we going? Bruce: To the throne room. The peek over the corner of the wall and see the doorway to the throne room heavily guarded (more than the cargo). Bruce: Guarded. Dang it! Coco: Nothing a little push won't fix. (abosorbs wall and gets a metal arm) Bruce: The chaos will catch attention. And the king will retreat to the next base. Echo Echo: Any other smart ideas? Bruce: Yes. Get into the king's throne room and wait for me. Sarah: Where are you going? Bruce: I'm going to get something that might help. Bruce runs off. Coco: Ok. You can stop being Mister Shorty now. Echo Echo: Fine... Echo Echo hits the Omnitrix symbol on his chest and turns back into Brandon. Brandon: Happy? Meanwhile outside the Base, The Extreme Biker Guards have Echo Echo Clones in their hands and nets. Extreme Biker Guard 1: Woo! Promotion City here we come! The Echo Echo Clone glow green and then dissapear. Extreme Biker Guard 2: Whoa! They're gone! Extreme Biker Guard 1: What?! No! No! This can't be happening! Extreme Biker Guard 2: I told you this was a bad idea. Extreme Biker Guard 1: Shut up! Back in the base, the team are still wondering on how to get inside. Coco: How are we going to get inside? Brandon, seeing vents: I have an idea... (smiles) The scene skips to the team crawling in the vents. Sarah: Nice idea, Brandon. Brandon: Well, it was better in my head. Coco: Are we even there yet? Brandon: Wait. Brandon stops and looks down a vent which is above the throne room. Brandon: We're here. Sarah: Now what? Brandon: Ok, I'm going to turn into Tick. Crawl down and wait for the all clear. Coco: Alright. Sarah: Wait. What is your Omnitrix gives you the wrong alien again? Brandon, activating the Omnitrix: Come on Sarah. That only happened once today. It won't happen again. Brandon slaps down the Omnitrix and transforms. From outside of the vent shaft, there is a big green flash and the whole shaft collaspes right in front of the king himself. When the smoke cloud clears, Brandon is revealed to have turned into Crusher. Crusher: Opps. Sarah "Come on Sarah... It won't happen again." Crusher: I said "Opps". What else do you want? A card from a gift store? Extreme Biker King: What is the meaning of this?! Crusher: Would you believe that we are the new roof cleaners? Extreme Biker King: GUARDS! Two Guards come in through the doorway armed. Suddenly giant footsteps are heard and the doorway explodes sending the guards flying. When the dust clears, it is revealed to be a giant armed alien robot with Bruce controlling it. Bruce: I got it. Extreme Biker King: Bruce! What is going on?! Bruce: I'm tired of your demanding ways! I want to be free from their stupid commands and do what I signed up to do: BE EXTREME! Extreme Biker King: If you get out of the robot and destroy their intruders, then I might grant you whatever you want in my power. Bruce: Not buying it Kingy. I'm the Leader now! And I'll destroy whoever and whatever I want. Crusher: Ok Bruce. You did what you wanted now you can stop. Bruce: I don't need to stop! I'll stop whenever I want to! Sarah: But you got what you wanted. Bruce: When I said take over, I didn't mean the Extreme Bikers; I meant the world! Crusher: We're not going to let you do that Bruce. Bruce: That's too bad! I wasn't going to let you little germs stop me either! Bruce, using the robot, slaps Crusher into the wall. Sarah: Brandon! Crusher: I'm being to regret not choosing the sandwich. Sarah throws energy discs at the robot but it doesn't do a lot of damage. The robot activates its rockets and fires at the rest of the team. Sarah sheilds them from the rockets. Crusher grabs the robot's arm and crushes it. A warning alarm appears on Bruce's monitor. Bruce: Oh no you don't! Bruce flings Crusher into another wall and he flies outside. Extreme Biker Guard 2, walking back to the base: Man, that was weird... Extreme Biker Guard 1, walking back to the base too: Stupid aliens messing up my promotion. Extreme Biker Guard 2: Don't worry. You'll get them next time. Extreme Biker Guard 1: Are you kidding me? Aliens don't just fall from the sky right next to you! Crusher, falling from a distance: AHHHHHHHHHHH! Extreme Biker Guards 1 and 2, seeing Crusher about to fall on them: AHHHHHHHHH! The guards run out of the way and Crusher crashes into the ground. Crusher, getting up: Well that wasn't so bad. Bruce stands through the opening of the hole in the wall and fires rockets at Crusher. Crusher: Uh oh. One of the rockets hit Crusher and pushes him back. Crusher, getting up: Alright Bruce. No more Mister Nice Rock. Crusher grabs one of the missiles and throws it back at the others. Bruce, right when the rocket hits the others: Oh crud! The blast throws Bruce into a wall so hard that it disables the robot. The whole side of the Extreme Biker Castle is also destroied. Crusher turns back into Brandon and kneels on the ground. Brandon: Whew. Extreme Biker Leader, approching Bruce: By all of the power of the Extreme Bikers, I banish you! Bruce: Ugh (passes out) Sarah: Well this day totally didn't go in a turn for the wrost. Coco: Totally. Extreme Biker Leader: As the leader of the Extreme Bikers, I would like to thank you for saving us from Bruce. Coco: Anytim- Extreme Biker Leader: But on the other hand, you did help Bruce try and take over. Plus, you are the Extreme Biker's greatest enemies. So I order the Extreme Bikers to destroy them! Sarah: Here we go again. Sarah sheilds them from the sword and laser attacks. They make their way back to the car and take off. Sarah: So what do you think will happen to Bruce? Camera shows Bruce walking off into the sunrise but we can still hear the voices of the team. Brandon: I don't know. Something Banishy-like. Sarah: Yeah. Coco: Back to the Sandwich thing? Brandon: How about Milkshakes first? ''Credits Characters *Brandon *Coco *Sarah Aliens Used *Echo Echo (Accidental Transformation; Selected alien was Jetray) *Crusher (Accidental Transformation; Selected alien was Tick) Villains *Extreme Bikers **Bruce/Robot Trivia *Bruce returns from Season 1 (Biked) *Extreme Bikers 1 and 2 return from Sparky Runs Away *This is the first episode of Brandon 10 where an Extreme Biker Castle/Base explodes *This is the first episode of Brandon 10 to have all the aliens used to be accidental. *The Juice Shack wasn't going to be seen or refered to in this episode but managed to sneak in at the end. *Coco refers to the first time the Extreme Bikers needed their help. *Training Scene in the Garage was replaced with Experimental Testing. Category:Episodes Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Episodes in Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Season 2